left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Riley I seen that post you did as Riley! You used the words "Childish" in it! Is that some sort of reference to me! Your such a semi-pro asshole (lol)! //--TehK 22:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. I just thought graffiti with an Alien Rifle was something Riley would do. And I assume you heard about the Mothership Zeta DLC (all DLC coming to PS3 :D). What're the odds there'll be an Alien Rifle? //--Run4urLife! 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::100%. They already took the BCR-4/Tesla Pistol (Combined to make Tesla Cannon) and Impact (It is in the files for Broken Steel). They even took Vegas! They are gonna take the Alien Rifle! //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I bet theres gonna be a perk called "Anal Probe". LOL. //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They stole my idea for Ghouls using weapons too (I posted it on Zilabus' RP site). The next thing will be an Enclave Super-Soldier Project that modifies kidnapped Wastelanders, and the best one abandons the Enclave. I bet that perk'll make you walk funny. //--Run4urLife! 23:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Grr post as Riley, I seen you post as Jacob and Jackal! //--TehK 19:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Mothership Zeta Leaked Mothership Zeta screen: http://members.iinet.net.au/~amills/MMMF3-Wanamingo.jpg //--TehK 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Jeezis! Its like a Goomba gone terribly wrong! //--Run4urLife! 11:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. //--TehK 11:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, post as me in the thing you posted about Brens death and say I said OSSIM. //--TehK 13:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, you like it then. I kinda just wanted everyone standing there in stunned silence. //--Run4urLife! 13:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hang on! That screenshot looks like a Wannamingo! They're not aliens!!1!!1!! //--Run4urLife! 14:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising Go advertise this on the fallout fanon wiki.. //--TehK 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It's on both our userpages. As I've said to other users who like advertising, keep it to the Userpages. I already told Fniff about it, and a few Run4urLife! 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Get Fniff to join lol.. Zilabus made a forum page to advertise! Grr! //--TehK 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually.. don't get Fniff to join.. //--TehK 16:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. The thing is, Zilabus' RP Site actually had to do with Fallout. //--Run4urLife! 17:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::grrrr //--TehK 17:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 2 more days until Bort decides that he will leave again for another week. :D You know the thing you put on the main page of Fallout Fanon? You shouldn't keep that there, cus some RPs take place before or after.. //--TehK 17:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I put down that people should feel free to write things set before or after that. Its mostly for sorting out whether or not you should write an article in the past tense etc etc. //--Run4urLife! 18:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Screw it, I removed it. It was already confusing people. //--Run4urLife! 18:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I'm nearly finished with Adam Gibson! //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have found out how to make an interactive map in an article. Gonna find out how to get that feature here and in the fallout fanon wiki. //--TehK 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fniff crashes into the wiki. Fniff1 19:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello.. //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Map of Manhattan w:User:Teh Krush/fanonmap1 //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have everything unfortunately.. :( //--TehK 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty nifty. //--Run4urLife! 19:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sawn-off Quad Beam You like my Quad-Beam?? I photoshopped it so it is much smaller! (Compare it to http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tri-Beam_Laser_Rifle.png) //--TehK 23:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm. I like it. //--Run4urLife! 06:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Like the new pic? //--TehK 20:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Next time you post as Riley, he will have this gun. K? k. //--TehK 21:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) DOOO U LIEK IT OR NOT! //--TehK 21:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Groovy, as Ash said in Evil Dead. //--Run4urLife! 21:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Muahahahahahaha! Random wires ftw. //--TehK 21:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Karen Sometime during the End, or All My Sins Remembered, kill Karen. K? k. Just find a way to add her in, and kill her.. EPICLY. Also, Riley is with you guys in that RP, so add him lol. //--TehK 22:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. Working on how to kill her off now. Would you prefer Jacob or Jackal to do the deed? Jackal has never killed someone with a speaking part. Jacob's gonna kill Bren Tenkage, as you read on his Talk. //--Run4urLife! 22:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Maybe Bren is suddenly working with her (no)! Also, if Kuhblam is smart (he is), Dutch MAY just be neutral, or turn on you (Karen is a Black-Op, and so is he). Dutch may have more chance of turning if it's Jackal trying to kill her.. Maybe both characters? Jackal may lose some more skin, and smell like burnt meat for a while though.. lol. //--TehK 22:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Jackal vs. Karen, Dutch joins on her side, and we get Jacob vs. Dutch Round II. Intriguing. //--Run4urLife! 22:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Lol.. Oh and, edit Jacobs page, replace the Allies section with this.. (it needs updating): Allies *Timothy Hughes *Wallace Ranik *Hal Carter *Alex Vain *Samantha Vain *Hannah Hamilton *Jay P. Ramsey *Roland Rockfort *Riley Alan *Stefanie McRae *Conor Strauss *Weston Foster *Cerebral Jack (Little Jacob, due to many shared traits) *Jackal (more of an anti-hero, but its the thought that counts) //--TehK 22:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You left some folks out n00b. //--Run4urLife! 22:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Who? I just added Riley and edited the names of the others (and Strauss isn't in teh Claws anymore) //--TehK 22:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Noob! I had Riley on the list! You have it TWICE! Muahahahahahaha! //--TehK 22:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::No I don't. //--Run4urLife! 23:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You did a moment ago.. also do you want an Ion Rifle?? //--TehK 23:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Nah, my characters are OK for now. //--Run4urLife! 23:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I renamed the Ion Rifle to somethin' else. //--TehK 00:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Request Can you do somethin for me? 1. When Twentyfists is online, get him on the IRC, I finished an article for him, and 2. Tell Ramsey there is a perk for Schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is on that link. //--TehK 22:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Will do next time I see 'em. So to speak. This being the internetz, I don't actually see them. //--Run4urLife! 22:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and tell Ku that Dutch now has Schizophrenia, and he should get the perk (and link him to the place where it is) //--TehK 22:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Grr post as Riley! I have assigned you with that duty! Lol. //--TehK 23:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Grrr! //--TehK 00:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its 1:40 am over here. I'm tired and going offline soon. I'll try and remember to post as him tomorrow. //--Run4urLife! 00:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Could of atleast told Kub that Dutch has Schizophrenia! (If you read the End Page 6, he has two personalities fighting eachother in his head.) //--TehK 00:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I'm building a pre-war shaolin monk. Muahahahaha. Also me and C4 made up. //--TehK 10:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Good for you! //--Run4urLife! 11:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::And, CP said that on the guys talk cus the character he made had the exact same stats as Alex Vain.. he changed it, a little bit.. But 100 Melee Weapons with 4 strength..? No. lol //--TehK 11:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Post as Rilay! //--TehK 11:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The guy copied the code for the stats table from Alex's page, I assume. And I told CP to leave him alone. And the skills are just that, skill. The physical strength doesn't come into it. 100 Melee Weapons guy with STR 4 against Melee Weapons 100 guy with STR 9 will not go well, but in terms of pure skill, they're even. //--Run4urLife! 12:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Not steal the code, like, steal the stats! At first the stats were completely the same as Alexs! He even had MR-6 Training! Oh and, I'm supporting the idea of deleting http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Asian_%26_Oriental_Weapons_and_Equipment (I told C4 about it), cause of the horribly stupid names.. Electro Gun?? Really!? FukU Deathray!? (I shall make an article on that! Lol) Electric Rifle? Death ray? Power sword? Plasma beam Rifle? Does he not have any better names..? //--TehK 12:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Clearly not. But read my comment on the talk page as to why I'm apprehensive to delete it. I have an aversion to leave people to their own devices when they just don't get that most of Asia was kabblooeyed during the war. Like Vegas and all his crap on Japan. And I'm not running my mouth, he knows how I feel about that. //--Run4urLife! 12:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just mean, the weapons have such idiotic names! //--TehK 12:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Make an article called "Template:Aotd/May25" and put the following in it: Deacon R. "Deek" Harris is a mysterious, elderly (58-year-old) wasteland hermit, currently living in the ruins of Area 51 and protecting a nuclear silo. Little is actually known to be solid fact about Deek's early life that isn't hidden in the annals of time; it is known that he was born in the NCR some time in 2220. It is also known that he spent a brief career as a member of the NCR military, and it is known that he went AWOL. It is not known, however, who his parents were, in what part of the NCR he grew up and why he dissappeared from the NCR in the first place. All anyone knew is that one day he was in the barracks, and the next he had dissappeared. Category:Aotm //--TehK 12:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Another thing, the guy that won your Tesla pistol left the wiki right after winning it.. so yeah.... //--TehK 12:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess its my tough shit for giving my gun away. //--Run4urLife! 12:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and can you edit http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teh_Krush/missingaotds#May to say Deek Harris next to May25? Thx. //--TehK 12:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC)